Selver Fang
__TOC__ Selver Fang was "born" on 04/23/2009, a sequel to a previous account, Conall Wolfzahn. Already having a year or more experience on Conall, Selver was already acquainted with the general workings of the Grid and immediately set out to join a military. Military Experience Abko'mmlich Zerstorung : This military was the last one to enlist Conall before his ban. This modern German-themed military was based on the coast. Conall served with this group for several months and reached an approximate rank of a junior NCO. Not many records remain of this time period. Straz : The first military Selver joined upon the creation of his new account several years later. Straz was a post-modern military, but died relatively quickly, only achieving an armor build and a small amount of land before failing. Clear Sky : Seeking to fill the void left by the death of Straz, Selver happened to chance upon the Russian military "Clear Sky". Based on the Tremelo coast for the majority of its lifespan (taking over the land left vacant by the death of Straz), Clear Sky lasted roughly a year before it fell to its untimely death at the hand of traitorous land owners. As Selver rose through the ranks, eventually reaching the co-owner position, he became very close with the current leader, Konstantine Amat. In a time where infiltration and sabotage were legitimate concerns among militaries, Selver was at the forefront of Clear Sky special ops and espionage operations, as well as the Clear Sky airborne unit. : : Tremelo Pact ::: The Tremelo Pact was formed between the armies Clear Sky, Obsidian, Trident, and Chaos to bring an end to the military known as Catalyst. As the expert on espionage and having the least reputation with Catalyst, the Pact placed Selver as the leading operative for infiltration into Catalyst ranks after dual enlisting him in Obsidian as well as Clear Sky. The first infiltration operation was a success, but by the time he was to be pulled out, few of the militaries participating in the Tremelo Pact were still alive. It wasnt long after he returned from his tour that Clear Sky was betrayed and finally died. The In-Between Time : With the death of Clear Sky, few respectable militaries were still left alive. Many of the militaries that had still managed to survive the grid war were on their last legs or had lost the respect of the community. It was during this time that Selver floated between militaries and carried out minor espionage operations for various groups. The only two notable groups that he served with were Angelus and Praetos. Last Requiem and Strelok were only military groups of any significance that Selver infiltrated. Catalyst : With very few militaries managing to stay on their feet, Selver, growing restless, decided to join the very group he had originally infiltrated, Catalyst. Selver's time with Catalyst was brief, as he was eager to join other militaries and had begun to build a positive reputation among the military community. Duty : The Duty group was created by veterans of Clear Sky in an attempt to bring back the glory that was the old group. The command staff was headed by Artyom Kalinakov, Ulysses Grant, and Selver Fang. Duty's base lay in the wintery region of Appalachia and had a layout similar to the German Atlantic Wall of Normandy; pillbox portholes allowed gunners to fire across an open plain while rear echelon artillery fired overhead. While serving with Duty, Selver again infiltrated Catalyst, but under a different account. Duty died within three months due to member inactivity and Selver remained active in Catalyst through his alternate account. Return to Catalyst : Mid 2011 - After a while, Selver left Catalyst on his alternate account, and rejoined on his main account. Selver remained in Catalyst faithfully for several months at their mountain base in (unrecorded region). Eventually Catalyst command deployed he and another operative on an espionage mission into a new re-attempt to bring back New Rome. As operations undercover slowed down and contact with Catalyst command became less and less frequent, Selver soon became inactive. Radius (Alpha Group) : Mid 2011 - While Selver was not an intricate part of this group, he lent a hand in its support as its founder was his close friend from Duty, Electronic Windstorm. As fate would have it, Radius could not get stable footing and died relatively quickly. Vanguard (Return to Active Duty I) : Early 2012 - Selver eventually returned to activity after the Teen Grid/Main Grid merge and joined the Main Grid post-modern German military group, Vanguard. The Grid merge had had an adverse effect on what many prior-merge Teen Grid users were used to being a thriving military community, and the results were apparent at this point. As online time was spent mostly guarding the base or fighting dull, pointless skirmishes, Selver eventually fell back into inactivity. Radius (Omega Group - Return to Active Duty II) ' ' : Summer 2012 - Selver was pulled back to the Grid to help build the third : installation of Radius by his comrade and best friend, mikhail211. Radius was : a post-apocalyptic mercenary themed group based in a Middle East sim. Selver was second in command underneath the three-man main command. Despite having a sim, weapons, and armor, Radius eventually fell into disrepair as two of the three leaders became inactive and stopped working on their respective projects. The rest of the group became inactive as well and fell apart, eventually dying off completely. Vexlarian Union : Summer 2012 - As the only still active leadership from Radius, Selver, mikhail211, and a tertiary commander, Sketchmav07 Carver merged with a budding Vexlarian Union as a part of its command structure. Again, faults in leadership lead to a lack of funding for land and armor. Struggling to stay alive, Selver manage to secure a small parcel of land as a temporary base and built the base himself. It was not enough however, and the group fell stagnant and inactive, eventually leading to the last of the two founders abandoning the military and joining another group, leaving Vexlarian Union, and the efforts of Selver, to die. The Silver Fang Incident Roughly around the end of 2009, a military by the name of "Silver Fang" arose. Their armor, base, and overall mentality caused the reputation of this group to quickly decline, but became well known because of it. As those newer to the Grid than Selver came into contact with him, it started to be assumed that Selver Fang had been created in honor of the amateur group. In retaliation, and to clear his name, Selver set out to infiltrate the group and bring it to its death, claiming he wanted to "be their representative figure". The group died shortly after. Months later, Silver Fang tried to revive itself, only to be brought down again, this time by the military community as a collective. The specific group who claimed responsibility of their downfall has not been recorded. Around the Summer of 2012, Silver Fang once again tried to restore the group to what little glory they felt they had. Calling their armor "S.T.A.L.K.E.R. armor" and copying the style of the old veteran group Talon, they received even more negative attention than usual. After being loaned a sim, they built a base only to find out the owner of the sim was only interested in entertainment value, and took the sim back for laughs. Silver Fang has not been seen since.